The Death of Evan&The story goes on
by AmberCo
Summary: Takes place after Day of Doom.When Amys boyfriend Evan Tolliver dies,Amy goes into depression,deep depression.She knows she needs to move on.Ian Kabra had felt for Amy.He was the only one who could lift her spirits and change her.Just when everyone is overcome with grief,something strikes them..like a poison dart.Sorry for the stupid summary.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Cahill ran towards the motionless body of Evan Tolliver after it had been thrown from a building by a Vesper and brought to the home of Amy. Ian,Sinead,Dan and Natalie crowded around her,Amy held Evans hand to feel his pulse._No pulse...Nothing _she thought to herself,she slowly started crying,"Amy I'm so sorry" Ian said quietly."Hes gone"Amy said in the same tone.

Amy had covered the body with a white sheet,she then slowly walked away to the others who were sitting on the lawn of Amy's all fell silent when they saw Amy sit down next to Dan and Sinead,who gave her a tiny smile.

"Everyone go back to their rooms"Fiske said,getting up slowly,after a few minutes of silence,Everyone walked into the house with Amy following Nellie like a puppy."Amy,you okay?"Nellie asked,worry played on her face."Yeah" was the response as Amy grabbed the railing and climbed up the stairs towards her room,when she reached,she closed the door and fell into the bed and sobbed,she planned to stay there till dinner,she then took out her phone and saw her and Evans face on the screen which made her cry even more.

There was a knock on the door."Amy can I come in?" the voice said.

Amy got up to open the door,her eyes puffed up from all the walked through the door in a white Polo shirt and Jeans and scanned her room,he saw a wet pillow,where Amy had been crying,he turned around and his face softened."You've been crying,haven't you?",Amy nodded like a little child,as she stared at the wooden floor.

-Three hours later-

Amy woke up with her head on Ian Kabras chest,she had slept on him,she looked at his face..calm, with his eyes closed and slow breathing..his eyes opened slowly to find Amy smiling at him."Hey,your awake" he said slowly."Yeah" she mumbled as he played with her hair,she got up and looked at the clock on the wall."Oh god,its 6:oo PM,we've been sleeping for three hours" .She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and came a few minutes later with denim shorts a loose white shirt and messy hair."Well lets go see the others"Ian said,walking past her,down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy followed Ian down the stairs and walked into the living room and saw Dans sly face and looked away,she looked at her wrist and saw the bracelet Evan had given her for her 16th birthday ,it was a little silver band with "Amy Cahill" written on it,she could feel tears in her eyes.."So how was it with Cobra?" Dan asked,suddenly throwing Amy out of her thoughts."How did what go?" She said looking at him,Dan folded his arms across his chest and said with a don't play-dumb tone"He was with you for three straight hours" Amy sat down on a couch next to Sinead,who put an arm around her."Dan come on,don't push your sister,Evans death has been really hard on her and everyone" Sinead said."Let's watch a movie to bring up everyone's spirit".  
"I know!what about a movies on ninjas? It'll be great" Dan spoke rolled her eyes just when Sinead glared at Dan,her eyes like daggers."Amy what would you like to watch?" Sinead asked gently. Ian had just come from the kitchen,with a glass of Orange juice in his hand,Amy looked at Ian,"You pick Ian".Everyone waited for Ian's answer,Reagan impatiently drummed her fingers on the table."The Italian Job"Ian said as he ran up the stairs to get the CD "Whats that movie about?"Hamilton asked,waiting for an answer,Dan looked at Hamilton"It's definitely not about ninjas" Dan went to grab some popcorn that Sinead had got from the kitchen,he took a handful and shoved it into his mouth.

-Jonah had gone off on a tour to England-Ned and Ted Starling sat together,with Hamilton next to Sinead,Reagan and Madison Holt sat together,Amy sat with Dan on her right and Ian on her left and Natalie next to sat on the couches which were pulled the movie started,Dan was hogging most of the popcorn noisily,Sinead was engrossed in the movie and Amy was in comatose with the lights was dark,there was only the light from the huge TV that Jonah minutes past by,Ian could feel Amy wasn't paying attention "Did I pick a boring movie?" Ian asked,touching her hand."No no its fine"Amy said slowly."Ian,I'm really tired,I'm gonna go up and sleep,If the others ask, I'm sleeping okay?" Amy quickly got off the couch and quietly climbed up the sat in suspense,he wasn't bothered about the movie,he was worried about Amy,it was Evans wanted to comfort her because he always knew he loved her even through the clue hunt."Psst Ian...Wheres Amy?" Dan whispered."Shes gone to sleep upstairs" Dan nodded and went back to hogging ,Ian sighed at the sight of this,he made up his mind...If no one could be there for Amy,then he Would.


End file.
